theeverythingwfandomcom-20200214-history
Cait Sith
Cait Sith is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII. He is a cat riding a giant stuffed toy moogle, working as a fortune-teller in the Gold Saucer. He is really a robotic puppet controlled from far away by Reeve Tuesti, Shinra Electric Power Company's head of Urban Development. Even though Reeve works with the antagonist corporation Shinra, he develops a keen interest in saving the Planet, making Cait Sith useful to the party, as he knows all about the Shinra's plans. Despite his playful and carefree persona in the form of Cait Sith, Reeve is a somber and serious man, who harbors a good heart with a natural worry for others. Appearance and personality Cait Sith is an anthropomorphic remote-controlled plush toy cat standing just over three feet in height with short black fur and a white stomach and face. He wears a short red cape and white gloves and a small crown. In Final Fantasy 10th Anniversary Ultimania it is said the crown is an indispensable part of him as part of Reeve's hobby, although the hobby's nature is not specified. As seen in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cait does not possess any outward robotic features that would identify him as a robot, although he is still recognized as such. In Final Fantasy VII, Cait rides a large robotic moogle that, according to the Final Fantasy VII instruction manual, he brought to life. The 10th Anniversary Ultimania states the moogle was manufactured for the purposes of gathering intelligence by the Shinra company's Urban Development Department, the area of the company Reeve is the head of. In Final Fantasy VII it is never specified if Cait is indeed controlling the moogle robot, or if Reeve is controlling both of them himself, but the 10th Anniversary Ultimania states Reeve controls the moogle through Cait's megaphone. The moogle is capable of action just like Cait, and is the one who does the fighting even though Cait is the one equipped for battle. According to the instruction manual, Cait uses his megaphone weapons to shout orders to the moogle. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cait rides on the back of Red XIII and does not exhibit any fighting capabilities on his own. As he is merely a robot controlled by Reeve Tuesti, Cait Sith's character can be difficult to perceive. Cait does act noticeably different from Reeve, in particular, his speech patterns are looser, and in the English versions of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', he has a Scottish accent while Reeve does not. ''Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania elaborates that because Reeve is the one operating him, the Cait in the Japanese versions speaks with the unique accent of Reeve's original Kansai dialect. Cait often refers to himself in the first person, and, as it would be impractical for Reeve to control Cait directly all the time, he could have some sort of artificial intelligence. In Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- when under the player's control, Cait still speaks on his own. Thus, a rough picture of Cait's persona can be made. When Cait is depicted as being directly controlled by Reeve in Final Fantasy VII, it is not made clear how he controls him, since he is seen at times with a direct link to Cait with no visual means of controlling him. In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', it is revealed Reeve controls Sith mentally. Cait Sith is fun-loving and playful, but cowardly and a poor fighter. He can be loud and irritate others. At times, when Reeve makes it more clear it is him and not Cait speaking, he is accusatory of AVALANCHE's actions—at one time, Cait Sith/Reeve implies AVALANCHE is just as destructive and dangerous as Shinra. Although Cait views AVALANCHE negatively at first due to their attacks on Mako Reactors, upon seeing how hard Cloud and his friends fight to save the Planet, he has a change of heart. Cait makes a hobby of telling people their fortunes, which often turn out to be correct, if a bit vague. One of the few cases where Cait asserts his seeming sentience is at the Temple of the Ancients where Cait, referring to himself in the first person, tells the party not to forget about him "even if another Cait comes along". Afterwards, a second Cait appears and introduces himself. If Reeve were entirely in control, Cait's mentions of sacrifice, and the second Cait introducing himself, would be redundant, so one could take this scene to assume Cait has a mind of his own. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' A prototype Cait Sith aids the Turks in the search for Support Materia. He meets the player Turk after having trouble being activated, and tells them their fortune. Cait leads the Turk to Tseng, where Reeve reveals he is its controller and has Cait give the Turk a second fortune, which states that one of the Zirconiade Support Materia is in Gongaga. Cait accompanies the Turk to help them find the Materia. He tells the Turk he knows they are working for Veld, but he (meaning Reeve) knows Veld and does not tell President Shinra. Cait is impressed by the Turk's strength in battle, and wishes he could fight. Cait is damaged, and Reeve becomes frustrated over the robot's limited combat abilities. He devises ways to increase its strength, but such improvements would hamper Cait's agility and movement. Reeve later has an unspecified epiphany regarding the issue, which leads to Cait riding a moogle to enhance his battle capabilities. The Turk gathers the parts to repair Cait, and rebuilds him. Reeve allows the Turk to use a backup controller to control Cait while he attends a meeting. Rufus Shinra hears of the robot from Tseng and suggests it be used as a reconnaissance robot. The Turk uses Cait to infiltrate the Mako Reactor and retrieve the Materia, using the robot's prediction powers to find the correct doorways into the reactor core. ''Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife and his party meet a rebuilt and improved Cait at the Gold Saucer during their world-wide search for Sephiroth. Barret goes wandering around Gold Saucer by himself after Aeris attempted to cheer him up, and Cait confronts Cloud at Wonder Square. Cait tries to tell his fortune and after several failed attempts, predicts that "What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear". Spooked by the prediction, Cait forces Cloud to take him along, as he wishes to see what the fortune means. In reality, Reeve uses Cait to spy on Cloud and his allies and report back to Shinra. Cloud suspects soon after leaving Gold Saucer the party has a traitor, but does not know it is Cait. Cait continues to travel with the party for some time, taking a minor role. Later, the party returns to Gold Saucer to find the Keystone to enter the Temple of the Ancients where the Black Materia lies. Once they find the item, Cait steals the Keystone while Cloud is absent from his hotel room, and gives it to Tseng. Caught, Cait reveals he is being controlled by someone from Shinra, but won't reveal his name. He reveals his motivations for spying, and tells he is intrigued by Cloud and his friends' selflessness. Having reluctantly taken Marlene Wallace as a hostage, Cait forces them to allow him to remain with them, pointing them towards the Temple to make up for his betrayal. The Temple of the Ancients turns out to be a giant puzzle meant to trap anybody who would try to take the Black Materia. The Temple is the Black Materia, but has to be shrunk into a Materia orb from the inside. As he is a robot, Cait offers to sacrifice himself to get the Black Materia, and the party bids him goodbye, Aeris allowing him to tell her fortune one last time. Cait is crushed in the temple, but Reeve already has a second ready for action, and a second Cait, identical to the original, arrives moments later to take the place of the first one. After Sephiroth summons Meteor, and Shinra has captured Tifa Lockhart and Barret in Junon, Tifa is put in the gas chamber to be executed as a scapegoat. As Shinra Executive Scarlet locks her in, Sapphire Weapon attacks the city. Using this as a diversion, a disguised Cait incapacitates Scarlet with knock-out gas, and frees Barret. The two flee through Junon's streets and reach the airship Highwind, which the rest of the party commandeers. The Weapon's attack saves Tifa, and she is flown out of the city on-board the Highwind. In a reversal of his original role, Cait serves as a spy for the player party afterward, and lets them listen in on Shinra's meetings. He is the one who announces Shinra's fall following Diamond Weapon's attack, and who tells them about Shinra's search for the Huge Materia. Cait joins the rest of the party in their attack on Sephiroth within the Northern Cave. After Sephiroth has been destroyed and the Meteor is descending down on Midgar, Reeve tells them through Cait he has taken measures to evacuate Midgar and save its people from Meteor. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' Two years later Cait, riding on Red XIII, joins the remaining members of AVALANCHE to help Cloud defeat Bahamut SIN which he says that he can't handle the monster. When Cloud awakens in the pool of water in Sector 5 Church after having once again defeated Sephiroth, all his friends gather around him, Cait being among the crowd being held by Marlene. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, during Marlene's narration of the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cait rides his moogle into battle in the Northern Cave, while in the film's original cut he rode on Red XIII and was not immediately noticeable among Red XIII's fur. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' Cait is first sighted in Kalm when Deepground attacks, where he poses as Reeve Tuesti when meeting with Vincent, but Deepground soldiers destroy his disguise. In Mako Reactor 0 Cait aids Vincent and after this mission, Nero captures him and later uses by him to enter the Shera. Another Cait Sith is built by Reeve (Cait Sith #5) with all the memories of the previous four models. He uses the SND after Shelke to show the World Regenesis Organization (WRO) the horrors experienced by the victims of Deepground. Using the data, the WRO realizes Deepground is trying to make a Lifestream pure of Jenova to summon Omega. Creation and development According to the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega, Cait Sith's role in the final product bears few differences to how he was originally conceived - a robotic spy from Shinra controlled by Reeve. As Cait/Reeve grew closer to the members of AVALANCHE, he would have developed a kinship with them and found his loyalties between them and Shinra torn. In a scenario cut from the final product, AVALANCHE would have needed to shut down the Mako Reactors around the world to help combat Sephiroth, but would have been unable to strike them all in time. At risk of jeopardizing his position at Shinra, Reeve would have shut the reactors down himself. The scenario developed into Shinra using the Sister Ray powered by Mako Reactors, during which Reeve tries to talk them out of using the cannon and is arrested. Cait's job class was originally listed as "Toysaurus (Beastmaster)", his age would have been given as 9 years old, and instead of megaphones, he would have fought using whips and cards. Cait rides on the back of Red XIII in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Tetsuya Nomura has mentioned in interviews he came up with the idea based on an old game idea he once had, which included a cat riding on a dog. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Category:Video games Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Black hair Category:White hair Category:Anthropomorphic characters with no shirt Category:Anthropomorphic characters without pants Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with scarves Category:Attractive males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters